Silver Spoon
"I don't hate you, I don't hate Blossom for what she did, and I don't hate anypony. We've had enough of that to last an age, don't you think?" - Silver Spoon to Sweetie Belle after Joyous Blossom’s execution Silver Spoon is a character who plays a prominent role throughout the “Killer Rarityverse”. She is a minor antagonist in The Secret Life of Rarity, a secondary antagonist in The Public Life of Sweetie Belle, and a main character in Broken Blossom ''and ''The Word is Fear. Description In MLP: FiM canon, Silver Spoon is a female school-age Earth pony and minor antagonist who first appears in “Call of the Cutie”, alongside Diamond Tiara. She and Tiara both act as bullies to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but Silver Spoon tends to follow her friend rather than think for herself. In the Killer Rarityverse, her character transforms dramatically with age. As a foal, she is cruel and snooty, but she mellows out as she enters adulthood. She is portrayed as being a pony who wants to right her wrongs, but she can be quite blunt and harsh with those who hurt her. For the most part, she is simply a helpless coward who has suffered as a result of the actions of others. Events of ''The Secret Life of Rarity'' Silver Spoon does not actually appear in The Secret Life of Rarity, but she is mentioned numerous times and plays an important role in the story. Sweetie Belle regularly complained to Rarity about the bullying she received from Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Rarity would occasionally overhear Sweetie Belle muttering about hurting her bullies, which lead to Rarity’s questions of hatred and violence in Sweetie Belle. Sweetie is naturally suspicious of these pressing questions, which eventually leads to her discovering Rarity’s secret and her half-hearted wishes to kill both Tiara and Spoon. Silver Spoon is not directly mentioned until Rarity contemplates what would happen if Sweetie Belle was to become a killer. She imagines her sister standing over the broken corpses of Tiara and Spoon with a rock held within her magic. Some time after Sweetie Belle discovers Rarity’s secret, she sneaks out on a mission to murder Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Upon realizing what Sweetie has set out to do, Rarity dashes for Spoon’s house, thinking that Sweetie would start small and work her way up. She instead chooses to head for Tiara’s house, successfully stopping Sweetie Belle and saving Diamond Tiara’s life and, by extension, Silver Spoon’s as well. At some point, Rarity does express an interest in killing Silver Spoon herself, but chooses not to, as it went against her rule of not killing foals. Events of ''The Public Life of Sweetie Belle'' "She might as well have. My daddy told me all about her little basement. Word on the street is that the royal guards who found it are taking time off to recover from what they saw.” - Silver Spoon’s first lines in the Killer Rarityverse, belittling Sweetie Belle Silver Spoon appears with Diamond Tiara when Sweetie Belle returns to school, joining her friend in bullying Sweetie. She and Diamond Tiara are scolded by Cheerilee and threatened with a year-long ban from recess, and a week’s suspension. On Sweetie’s second day at school, Tiara and Spoon harass Sweetie again. Spoon’s taunts have a mocking tone to them, ironically asking Sweetie Belle if she was “gonna be a rat”, the same words Annie spoke to Rarity years before. Sweetie Belle, in a fit of rage, attacks Diamond Tiara, as Silver Spoon runs to get Cheerilee, screaming that a murder was happening in the schoolyard. The three fillies involved end up with the punishment that Cheerilee warned of the day before. Adulthood Silver Spoon isn’t mentioned again until many years later, during Sweetie Belle’s therapy sessions. Sweetie Belle recounts the events that took place at school, even stating at one stage that she “wanted to bash Tiara’s brains in with a rock while Silver Spoon watched”. At some stage, Silver Spoon gives birth to her only daughter, Fire Ruby. It is unknown whether the filly’s father still exists at this point as there is no mention of Spoon’s family aside from Fire Ruby herself. It is implied that Silver Spoon was a single mother, similar to Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle later encounters Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara and their daughters on Blossom’s first day of school. Sweetie notes how nasty the foals have become and she realizes how much trouble they may cause Blossom. She notes, however, that this is likely Tiara’s influence rather than Spoon’s. It is revealed that Silver Spoon has mellowed out considerably by this stage. Sweetie and Spoon are at least cordial with each other, even though Spoon makes no attempt to stop Tiara’s ongoing verbal abuse. Spoon’s involvement in the bullying of Blossom "Anypony born of Diamond Tiara would have to be evil. Silver Spoon too, they're just as bad as their moms!" - Sweetie Belle to Applejack after learning of what Golden Necklace and Fire Ruby had done One day, at school, Blossom found an article all about Rarity in her schoolbooks. Sweetie Belle deduced that Golden Necklace and Fire Ruby had planted the paper, but without any solid evidence, the foals couldn’t be punished. She later confronts Tiara in her office, finding proof that Tiara was behind the whole thing. On her way out, Sweetie bumps into Spoon. Sweetie simply glares at her, but Spoon stops her and swears that she had no idea of what had transpired. Sweetie Belle tells her to control her child and storms off, leaving Silver Spoon crying on the stairs. Sweetie Belle later regrets how she treated Silver Spoon, truly believing that she had nothing to do with it. Sweetie later shows her evidence to Cheerilee, resulting in Golden Necklace and Fire Ruby being expelled. Fire Ruby’s death "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TEACH OUR CHILDREN TO BE SO MEAN?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO SWEETIE BELLE AND HER INNOCENT FOAL?! WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE HER ALONE?! Fire Ruby! Fire Ruby! I'm sorry! Mommy's sorry that she let Diamond Tiara have any influence over you at all! Mommy's so sorry!" - Silver Spoon attacking Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara visit Sweetie Belle in prison after the deaths of their daughters. Tiara rants at Sweetie, calling her evil and blaming her for everything. Silver Spoon, however, bravely stands up to Tiara, stating that it was in fact Tiara’s fault that the fillies were dead. She ends up attacking Diamond Tiara in a similar way that Sweetie Belle did at school. Eventually, she is stopped by police, and Spoon throws her arms around an officer, crying. As she is led away, she punches Diamond Tiara one last time for good measure. Tiara, simply sits there in shock, quietly pleading for Spoon not to leave her. Sweetie Belle notes how, in that one moment, Diamond Tiara looked more vulnerable than she had even been. Silver Spoon is later mentioned by Celestia, who says that Sweetie Belle’s release would not bring justice, and would make Tiara and Spoon only feel worse. This statement, however, is only half true, as Silver Spoon does not fully blame her for the deaths. Events of ''Broken Blossom'' "Please tell me it wasn't that bad, that she didn't suffer that much! Please tell me that she wasn't hurt like that!" - Silver Spoon to Princess Celestia about Fire Ruby’s leaked photos Silver Spoon arrived at the Canterlot Palace with Diamond Tiara after posthumous photographs of their foals were printed in a Ponyville newspaper. She helps the princesses narrow down their search for the paper that printed them first. Diamond Tiara’s attempted murder of Blossom "Now listen, DT! You're hurting a lot, I am too! It isn't fair that Sweetie Belle's foal is still alive and ours aren't but I still don't want to hurt her! Blossom is innocent, she didn't ask for all of this to happen!" "Silver Spoon, if you do not get out of my way in the next three seconds I will make sure you spend the rest of your life wishing that you had." - Silver Spoon trying to stop Diamond Tiara from murdering Blossom Silver Spoon later meets Diamond Tiara in the castle. She realizes that Tiara plans on killing Blossom and tries to dissuade her. Her attempts are unsuccessful as Tiara finds Sweetie Belle and Blossom together and attempts to kill Blossom. Sweetie Belle manages to fight her off until Silver Spoon arrives with the guards, at which point, Tiara claims that Sweetie tried to murder her. She eventually gets caught in her lie, and as a last ditch attempt, she tries to appeal to Spoon, who refuses to back her up. Diamond Tiara is arrested for attempted murder and Silver Spoon is escorted to her room. Spoon’s meeting with the princesses "Honestly? It was one of the vilest and most painful things I could have imagined. To see the mare who murdered my foal happily playing with her own was..." "You hate her." "Of course I do. And I think I'll hate her for the rest of my life." Silver Spoon to Princess Celestia about Sweetie Belle Celestia and Luna later went to visit Silver Spoon to inform her that the leaked photo case had been solved. Upon their entry, Spoon begged for the princesses not to execute Tiara. They assured her that they wouldn’t and they asked her how she felt about the day’s events. Spoon comments that it was dangerous for Tiara to see Sweetie and Blossom together. When asked how it made her feel, she replied that she will always hate Sweetie Belle, but she remains adamant that keeping her alive was for the best. She also revealed that she blamed herself for everything, including her daughter, Sweetie, Blossom and everyone else that had been affected. Meeting with Blossom “I'm gonna get help, even if it means that the princesses never leave me alone again. I'm sorry that I almost hurt you, Miss Spoon." "It's okay. You... you didn't." - Blossom to Silver Spoon, apologising for the attempted murder Around ten years later, Blossom’s psychological torture had come to a head. She agreed to murder somepony so that Rarity’s apparitions would go away. For reasons she didn’t entirely understand, Blossom picked Silver Spoon. When Blossom first entered Spoon’s room, Spoon knew that her assailant was there to kill her, but she was not aware that it was Blossom. She claimed that to kill her would be an act of kindness, requesting only that it be quick. Blossom broke down at this request, and after an argument with Rarity, she apologized to Spoon. Before Blossom left the room, she stated that she would get help, asking that Silver Spoon do the same. Blossom later lamented her meeting with Silver Spoon, believing that she would be arrested soon. This realization ultimately contributed to Blossom giving herself up. Before she did so, she confessed of her murder attempt to Sweetie Belle, then altered her memories so that she could be truly innocent. After Blossom’s execution "You didn't know that I was innocent, why would you apologize now?" "Because I would have done the same thing to protect my child." - Sweetie Belle to Silver Spoon, questioning Spoon’s forgiveness After Blossom’s death, Silver Spoon meets Sweetie Belle in the castle, apologising and forgiving her for everything she had done. Tho two childhood enemies watch the sunrise together, hoping for a better future. Events of ''The Word is Fear'' Note that The Word is Fear is not canon within the Killer Rarityverse and anything that happens within this timeline should not be considered as such. "Miss Spoon, my name is Storm Shaker and this is my partner, Stormy Weather. I'm afraid that we're here to take you into protective custody. Joyous Blossom escaped the prison last night after murdering five ponies. Given that she already tried to kill you, Princess Celestia ordered us to come collect you so she can keep an eye on you personally." - Storm Shaker to Silver Spoon, informing her of Blossom’s escape Silver Spoon is not seen or mentioned until just after Blossom breaks out of prison. She was dozing in her hotel room, thinking about how the last few months had shaken Ponyville and how she had remained there to support Sweetie Belle and her family. She is aware that Blossom has refused visits from her family and she considers talking to Sweetie Belle about going directly to Celestia about the issue. She decides to speak to Sweetie Belle in the morning and settles down to sleep. She is woken by a knock at her door, and she opens it to find Storm Shaker and Blossom, disguised as Stormy Weather. Storm informs Spoon that Blossom has escaped prison and that Spoon is to go into hiding. She goes with them to in a prison wagon pulled by two pegasi guards. At some stage in the journey, the carriage lands and Blossom gets out for a brief moment. She murders the pegasi and, keeping her disguise, she fakes an injury to lure Storm out of the wagon. She subdues him, gives him a message for Celestia, then severs his spine. Dropping her disguise, she advances on Silver Spoon. Death and posthumous mention "Please, I don't wanna die!" "Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" - Silver Spoon’s last words before Blossom kills her Blossom reveals to Silver Spoon that she killed Snails in order to get to Stormy Weather, whom she impersonated to infiltrate the convoy. She then kills Silver Spoon, gutting her and leaves her swinging in a tree by her intestines. Shining Armour later confirms that Spoon was still alive when she was disembowelled, commenting that he hadn’t seen “anything like it since Rarity’s basement” and that Spoon “looked so scared”. Blossom later says to Sweetie Belle that she had killed numerous ponies so that she could see her mother, including Silver Spoon. After drinking Zecora’s potion, she remarked that she felt almost as strong as when she killed Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon is not mentioned again from here on in. Category:CHARACTERS Category:ALL